


it's the most wonderful time of the year

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, a happy family for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Santa?” Your son’s eyes lit up with excitement as you reached for the whisk, mixing the excess of sprinkles into the batter. You nodded and smiled down at him as he watched the dough in awe.“Yeah, they’re out making sure Santa got everything on your Christmas list.” Your son started jumping up and down with excitement as you rolled the dough onto the flour covered counter, helping you roll it out with his tiny hands.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Kudos: 19





	it's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna wait until december to start posting christmas fics but hey why not

“Mommy, do you know when Daddy’s coming home?” Your toddler asked, not breaking concentration as he shook sprinkles into the cookie dough. He added a little more than the recipe called for and you stopped him, pressing a kiss to his head.

“That’s enough sprinkles, baby.” You said with a smile, wiping batter from his face as he flashed you a proud grin. “Daddy’s out with Uncle Sammy so it might be awhile before they get back. I hear they’re out with Santa.”

“Santa?” Your son’s eyes lit up with excitement as you reached for the whisk, mixing the excess of sprinkles into the batter. You nodded and smiled down at him as he watched the dough in awe.

“Yeah, they’re out making sure Santa got everything on your Christmas list.” Your son started jumping up and down with excitement as you rolled the dough onto the flour covered counter, helping you roll it out with his tiny hands.

“I wish sissy could be here to see Christmas.” Your son referred to your belly, as you were eight months pregnant with a baby girl. It was all your son could rave about, being excited to share the world with his younger sibling. “I bet she’s gonna love Christmas just like her big brother!”

“I think she will too.” You responded, handing him the plastic cookie cutter. The two of you cut out gingerbread men as the sound of the front door unlocking quickly caught your son’s attention, jumping off his step-stool to speed towards Dean as he stepped into the house. His face lit up as he dropped his bag to catch his son, letting himself be tackled as he was greeted.

“Mommy said you were with Santa!” The excitement in the toddler’s voice caused a huge grin to cross the hunter’s face. He looked in your direction and you two smiled at each other as he stood, resting the toddler on his hip as he walked into the kitchen.

“Oh she did?” You winked at Dean as you transferred the cookies onto the baking sheet, him leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek as he looked over the counter, reaching for a gumdrop.

“You and Uncle Sammy made sure Logan got everything on his Christmas list.” You shot him a look and he nodded in response as he played along.

“Right! We did.” He looked at Logan. “Santa says ‘Hi’, by the way.”

“You boys gonna just stand there and talk about Santa or are you two gonna help Mommy decorate these cookies?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean set Logan down and the two of you walked over, Dean opting to hug you from behind as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Or how about Dean and Logan decorate the cookies while Mommy gets some rest.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek. “I know she’s tired.”

You smiled at the two of them before ruffling Logan’s hair and giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the living room, hand to your belly and a sigh escaping your lips as you fell back onto the couch cushions. Giggles and crashes came from the kitchen and you shook your head as you began to flip through channels, the sound of footsteps filling your ears and a smile crossing your face as you met eyes with Dean.

“Cookies will be done in thirty.” He smiled at you before joining you on the couch, arm sneaking around your shoulders as you leaned against him. “Logan’s changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Hopefully.”

“If he doesn’t run out here covered in toothpaste he’ll be fine. We’re on a three-week streak so far.” You hummed to yourself, resting your head against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to your temple before resting his head against yours, attention shifting towards the television. Tiny footsteps made their way into the room and the two of you watched with smiles as Logan climbed into Dean’s lap with a yawn.

A twitch in your stomach caused you to sit up slightly before it began to tickle, one hand going to your belly and a smile creeping on your face. Dean raised his eyebrow at you in both curiosity and concern before you guided his hand to your belly, his features softening as the two of you locked eyes.

“Hey Logan, Sissy’s awake.” You whispered to him, the toddler’s face lighting up as he untangled himself to scoot closer to you. Surprise washed over Logan’s face as he felt the twitch, looking up at his parents in awe.

“I told you she loves Christmas!” Logan said excitedly and you both smiled at him.

“You know what else Sissy probably loves?” Dean asked Logan before winking at him, not-so-subtly nodding toward you as a cue.

“I dunno.” Logan shrugged, causing Dean to clear his throat. You caught him mouthing the words ‘hot chocolate’ to the tot and realization washed over him, shaking your head at the both of them.

“Oh! Daddy wanted to know if you’ll let us have hot chocolate.” Both Logan and Dean were looking at you with puppy eyes and you let out a sigh as you looked between the two of them, nodding as they both let out a ‘yes’, scrambling back towards the kitchen again.

“Make sure mine has extra whipped cream!” You called out. “Bring the cookies too!”


End file.
